Fantasias
by AnnaPK
Summary: Baseado No episodio 6x22.Time of your death. "é melhor deixar as fantasias em segredo" Quais as fantasias De Grissom? Leia para descobrir


N/A: Primeira fic. entao por favor não me matem e perdoem os possiveis erros de português

Fantasias

Baseado episódio 6x22 Time of your death

Fantasias. Não era um homem a quem os outros pudessem considerar que alimentava algum tipo de fantasia. Talvez por sua racionalidade excessiva e algumas vezes frieza com o que tratava determinados assuntos. Mas o que eles são sabia era que sim, ele alimenta fantasias e em especial com uma certa CSI de olhos chocolate. Fantasiava com Sara Sidle. Dentre as principais fantasias que possuía a principal era aquela aonde ele perdia seu medo e se declarava a ela, a tomava nos braços e fazia amor com ela ali mesmo em cima mesa de seu escritório. Toda vez que ela entrava lá ele via claramente as imagens na cabeça dele, beijos olhares, sussurros. Fantasiava com ela também em sua cama sentada sobre ele movendo-se de forma firme e ritmada o fazendo ir até ao paraíso ouvindo os gemidos de prazer dela dizendo que o amava e que ele a deixava louca.

Outra fantasia que vez ou outra pulsava em sua mente era quando encontrava com o paramédico Hank um ex-namorado de Sara, imaginava-se arrebentado a cara dele por ter machucado Sara. Sua Sara. O ciúme tomava conta dele quando via homens dando em cima dela, sua vontade era de agarrar-lhe a cintura e beija-la ardentemente na frente deles para que vissem que ela era sua mulher. Céus nenhuma mulher havia despertado nele tantas fantasias e desejo de uma única vez.

Agora estava sentado de frente para ela e diante da equipe discutindo o caso de Jeffrey Powell. Um rapaz que pagou para uma agencia de fantasias para viver o seu dia perfeito: Conhecia uma garota, enfrentava um valentão, pilotava uma Ferrari e ganhou uma corrida. No final confundiu fantasia com realidade e acabou morto.

" É melhor manter a fantasia na intimidade" Ele dissera. Sara o olhou tentando decifra-lo parecia que ela podia ler sua mente e saber o que se passava com ele. Quando todos se retiraram da sala o desejo no olhar dele tornou-se evidente.

- O que você quis dizer com manter as fantasias na intimidade? Acaso você tem alguma?

- Você se surpreenderia se soubesse.- Respondeu Grissom.

- Uh é mesmo? E quais são?

- Diga-me as suas primeiro.

- Como você sabe que eu tenho fantasias?

- Todos possuem Sara. Uns sonham com dinheiro, outros com fama e você? Com oque sonha?

- Estamos falando de sonhos ou fantasia?

- Um não é parte do outro? Não se poderia dizer que é quase a mesma coisa?

- Nunca parei para pensar a respeito... mas quando eu estava na universidade assisti uma palestra sobre entomologia me apaixonei loucamente por ele,e ele parecia estar apaixonado por mim também, chegamos a fazer amor na minha cama na republica, mas ai entao ele teve que voltar para o trabalho dele e desde entao eu fantasio fazendo amor com ele novamente, sentindo ele dentro de mim, sentindo sua boca em todas as partes do meu de fazer isso o resto de meus dias- Falou isso olhando diretamente nos olhos dele e percebeu o rubor subindo-lhe a face. – Eu disse a minha, agora diga-me a sua.

Ele ponderou se deveria ou nao responder, mas no fim resolvel que era hora de colocar seus medos de lado, encheu-se de coragem e resolveu responder-lhe na mesma moeda.

- Desde que conheci uma aluna numa de minhas palestras sobre entomologia e fiz amor com ela na cama dela eu fantasio estar dentro dela novamente beijando todo o seu corpo.- Olhou para ela para ver se ela havia ruborizado como ele. Não conseguiu faze-la ficar vermelha.- Estou fazendo uma força muito grande para nao agarra-la e fazer amor com você aqui mesmo na sala de convivencia. Por favor diga-me alguma coisa.

- Vamos para o meu apartamento ou para o seu?

Ali estavam eles deitados na cama dele abraçados. Sara havia adormecido nos braços de grissom depois de uma longa e louca noite de puro prazer e amor. Prazer este que começou ainda dentro do carro de Grissom enquando se dirigiam até o casa dele. A cada sinal vermelho Sara mostrava o quanto o queria, mordiscava-lhe a orelha, beijava-lhe o pescoço e a boca,passava a mão nas coxas grossas dele. Grissom agradeçeu a Deus quando chegaram em casa estava pronto para parar o carro em um canto escuro qualquer e faze-la sentar-se sobre ele. Em casa beijos quente e molhados foram trocados e muitas outras caricias. Grissom sempre soube que era muito bom estar dentro dela, mas havia se esquecido come era delicioso e intenso estarem juntos. Grissom beijou a fronte de Sara e a apertou mais contra ele. Como havia dito anteriormente a ela, uns fantasiam com dinheiro, outros com fama, mas para Gil Grissom sua maior fantasia sempre seria Sara Sidle.


End file.
